Die Strahlen der Morgensonne
by Akurei5
Summary: Shinji versucht, mit Asuka zu sprechen. Dann gescheht etwas Unerwartetes.


(Anmerkung des Autors: Ich entschuldige mich beim Leser/bei der Leserin für meine unrichtige Wortwahl und Grammatik, aber Deutsch ist meine Muttersprache nicht. Ich habe auf Deutsch geschrieben, weil ich es für eine schӧne Sprache halte. Außerdem ist Deutsch Asukas Sprache.)

* * *

Shinji kam gerade in Misatos Wohnung zurück. Noch ein Sieg über einen Engel wurde heute aufgrund seiner Bemühungen erringt, aber der heutige Sieg war genauso wertlos wie der letzte. Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, Tokyo-3 zu verlassen und nicht mehr gegen die Engel zu kämpfen. Er hatte genug von diesem undankbaren Dasein gehabt. Er hatte es satt, denjenigen zu dienen, die ihn nur als eine Marionette betrachteten.

Er wollte in ein Loch kriechen und sterben. Aber nicht wirklich…er hatte zu große Angst davor. Er hatte Angst vor anderen Leuten, aber auch davor, allein zu sein. Es war ihm ganz egal, wohin er fuhr: Er konnte eben nicht mehr hier bleiben.

Shinji zog sich die Schuhe aus und ging direkt in sein Zimmer. Er packte ein paar Sachen ein: Kleidung, ein paar Mangas, seinen Walkman und etwas Junkfood. Er hatte nicht viel Geld und das würde ein Problem werden. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie weit er gehen kӧnnte, aber er entschloss sich, es diesmal durchzuziehen. Er warf einen letzten Blick aufs Zimmer, als ob er sich geistig von dem Ort verabschieden würde. Als er gerade verließ, hӧrte er wie jemand im Zimmer nebenan weinte. Shinji blickte in diese Richtung. Es war Asukas Zimmer. Nach einer Minute hӧrte er es deutlich durch die papierdünnen Wände, die ihre Zimmer trennten.

Shinji kam der Wand von Washi-Papier näher und rief ihr zu: ˶Asuka!˝

Das Weinen hӧrte sofort auf und darauf folgten ein paar Schluchzen.

˶Shinji?˝, fragte Asuka.

Shinji: ˶Ja, ich bin es.˝

Shinji wollte anbieten, zu reden oder zumindest ihre Probleme anzuhӧren, aber er verschluckte seine eigene Worte und konnte nichts herausbringen. Er hatte kein Vertrauen in sein Hilfsangebot, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn eben verspotten würde.

˶Geh weg!˝, schrie ihn Asuka an.

Stattdessen ӧffnete Shinji die Tür nur ein bisschen. Es gab kein eingeschaltetes Licht in ihrem Zimmer und es war pechschwarz, da die Sonne vor Stunden untergangen war. Die einzige Ausnahme war der Lichtschimmer, der von Shinjis Zimmer in das ihre hinein ausstrahlte.

˶Was zum Teufel machst du da?˝, brüllte ihn Asuka an, wütend, dass er ihre Privatsphäre verletzt hatte.

˶Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?˝, fragte Shinji zaghaft.

˶Nein, doch nicht. Dank dir! Nun verschwinde! Ich will allein sein.˝, schrie ihn Asuka diesmal noch lauter an.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Shinji unempfindlich gegen ihre Beleidigungen geworden. Er bewegte sich nicht. Obwohl sie ihn so schlecht behandelte, erkannte er, dass es ihr Abwehrmechanismus war. Sie hasste ihn sehr viel, weil sie in ihm die Züge ihres eigenen Charakters sah, die sie nicht mochte. Als das ihm aufging, fühlte er sich, als hätte er sie besser verstanden. Er sah ein, dass sie im Inneren ein anderer Mensch war, und genau zu diesem Menschen wollte er durchkommen. Im Laufe der Zeit fing er an, mit ihr mitzuempfinden und sie zu mӧgen, weil er in ihr die Züge seines eigenen Charakters sah, die schwach und fehlerhaft waren. Er hoffte, dass diese Ähnlichkeiten etwas gemeinsame Grundlage bilden würde, durch die sie sich emotional verbinden kӧnnten. Aus tiefstem Herzen wollte er die bedingungslose Liebe einer anderen Person spüren, und vermutete, dass es ihr ebenso ging.

˶Asuka!˝, rief er nochmals ihren Namen aus und ӧffnete die Tür ein bisschen mehr.

Asuka stand auf und trat ins Licht. Obwohl Shinji nur ihr Gesicht und nicht den Rest ihres Kӧrpers sehen konnte, sah sie wirklich schrecklich aus. Sie war abgemagert, da sie kürzlich nicht viel gegessen hatte. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und sie hatte dunkle Augenringe, wahrscheinlich wegen eines Schlafmangels. Strӧme von Tränen waren ihr über die Wangen hinuntergeflossen. Auf ihren Wangen glitzerten die noch nicht ganz getrockneten Tränenspuren. Er las ihr den Schmerz und die Qual von den Augen ab.

˶Ich hasse diesen Ort. Ich hasse jeden. Aber am meisten hasse ich dich. Ich verachte dich mehr als alles andere. Ich hoffe, dass du stirbst!˝, sagte Asuka und erhob ihre Stimme am Satzende.

Es schien so, als ob sie von Wut erfüllt wurde. Shinji hätte Angst gehabt, dass sie versuchen würde, ihm kӧrperlich wehzutun, wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass sie so kӧrperlich schwach wirkte. Ihre Bemerkung erschütterte ihn ein bisschen. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass ihr Hass auf ihn so extrem war.

Shinji sah nach unten und sprach: ˶Ich mag diesen Ort auch nicht.˝

Shinji hielt inne bevor er sich fortsetzte: ˶Ich hasse niemanden, aber ich traue ihnen nicht.˝

˶Du hast Angst vor ihnen!˝, korrigierte ihn Asuka.

Shinji sah überrascht zu ihr hinauf.

˶Das kommt daher, dass du Feigling bist.˝, sagte Asuka mit einem bӧsen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Shinji versuchte, ihr im psychologischen Sinn die Hand zu reichen. Aber sie war ja offensichtlich gerade dabei, sein Angebot abzuweisen.

Shinji: ˶Ich hab aber über dich anders gedacht.˝

˶Ach ja?˝, fragte Asuka auf spӧttische Weise.

˶Ich hab gedacht….˝, hӧrte Shinji auf und drehte sich um.

˶Macht nichts!˝, sagte Shinji, nachdem er geistig zu dem Schluss kam, dass ihn Asuka verabscheute.

˶Sag es!˝, schrie Asuka, ӧffnete die Tür noch ein bisschen mehr und trat in Shinjis Zimmer ein.

Shinji: ˶Du hast am aufrichtigsten gewirkt. Jeder sonst scheint Hintergedanken zu haben. Und…Du wirkst auch verschreckt und allein.˝

Frische Tränen fingen an, ihre Wangen runterzukullern.

˶Was weißt du denn?˝, griff ihn Asuka verärgert an.

Shinji: ˶Ich auch. Ich denke, dass tief im Innersten wir gleich sind. Wir drücken bloß unsere Angst anders aus. Du setzt eine harte äußere Erscheinung auf und ich… ich werde mutlos.˝

Asukas erster Instinkt war, ihn nochmals sprachlich anzugreifen. Shinji hatte jedoch einen Nerv getroffen und sie konnte nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass er ihre Fassade durchschaut hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er zu begriffsstutzig war, dies zu tun. Er bekannte auch seine eigenen Fehler.

Sie konnte nicht länger die Tränen zurückhalten und ließ ihnen jetzt freien Lauf.

Shinji: ˶Wenn du die führende Pilotin sein willst, dann nur zu! Ich verlasse und komme diesmal nicht zurück. Ich werde deinem Erfolg auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht mehr im Weg stehen. Das war überhaupt nicht meine Absicht. Das war mir jedenfalls nie wichtig.˝

Shinji drehte sich um und ging in die Mitte seines Zimmers zurück, um seine Sachen zu sammeln.

Asuka: ˶Wart!˝

Shinji blickte auf Asuka zurück.

Asuka: ˶Wohin gehst du?˝

Shinji: ˶Ich weiß nicht…egal wohin, nur weg von hier. Du hattest Recht. Ich habe Angst vor jedem. Ich will nicht mehr in dieser Welt sein… ich bin bloß gekommen, um nach dir zu sehen, weil ich sichergehen wollte, dass bei dir alles in Ordnung war.˝

Asuka: ˶Ich will auch nicht mehr hier bleiben.˝

Shinji sah ihr in die Augen und erkannte, dass sie ehrlich zu ihm war. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie ihre Deckung vernachlässigt. Anscheinend ließ sie den ganzen Mist beiseite und war wirklich bereit, sich ihm auf ihre eigene Weise zu ӧffnen. Shinji hatte gerade eine verrückte Idee, sie zu fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollte. Genau bis zu diesem Augenblick hӓtte er es nie gewagt, sie etwas Derartiges zu fragen. Nach dem Gefühlsausbruch fühlte er sich, als hätte er den Mut aufgebracht, so zu machen. Schließlich würde er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen, wenn er diesmal verlassen würde. Sein Herz schlug heftig.

˶Du kӧnntest mitkommen. Wir kӧnnten nochmal woanders von vorne anfangen…..und so tun, als ob wir nie diesen Ort gekannt hätte?˝, schlug Shinji vor.

Asuka machte dabei mit, um zu sehen, wohin das führen würde.

Asuka: ˶Wohin würden wir gehen?˝

Shinji: ˶Kӧnnten wir nach Deutschland gehen? Kennst du jemanden, mit dem wir sicher wӓren?˝

Asuka: ˶Wir haben kein Geld! Wir würden nie dahin gelangen. Auch wenn es uns gelingen würde, würden sie uns nun mal hierher zurückschicken. Ich bin mir sicher.˝

Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens sprach Shinji.

Shinji: ˶Kommst du wirklich mit?˝

Asuka nickte ernst mit dem Kopf.

Shinji fühlte sich hocherfreut darüber, dass Asuka sein Angebot annahm.

Shinji: ˶Lass uns früh am Morgen verlassen, bevor Misato aufwacht.˝

Trotz aller seiner Befürchtungen fühlte er sich, als ob er ein bisschen Kraft aus seiner Entschlossenheit geschӧpft hätte, seinen Entschluss durchzuziehen. Er wirkte ehrlicher und durchsetzungsfähiger als vorher. Asuka bemerkte die Veränderung, aber sagte nichts.

Asuka: ˶schon okay˝

Er sah ihr nochmals in die Augen und erkannte die Sehnsucht, als ob sie eine emotionale Bindung zu jemandem aufbauen wollte. Aber die Furcht vor der Zurückweisung, dem Verlust, und der Einsamkeit war auch sichtbar. Shinji sehnte sich auch nach einer Art Beziehung mit jemandem, dem er trauen kӧnnte. Er hatte sich früher mit der Idee abgefunden, dass er vielleicht so etwas nie finden würde.

Shinji trat näher zu ihr. Diesmal drang er in ihren persӧnlichen Raum ein. Diesmal verweigerte sich ihm Asuka nicht.

Asuka: ˶Mein ganzes Leben hab ich mich einsam gefühlt.˝

Shinji: ˶Ich auch˝

Ihr Duft war berauschend. Nur so nahe bei ihr zu sein, machte ihn fast, sich schwindlig zu fühlen. Er wollte dringend die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken und ihre Schulter berühren. Er wollte, dass sie sich in seine Umarmung schmiegt. Er wollte ihre Hände an seinem Rücken spüren, als sie ihn nah zu sich heran zog und ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter vergrub. Er wollte sie halten, als sie beide zusammen einschliefen.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, schlang den Zeigefinger um den seinen und zog ihn leicht zu sich heran. Ihre Stirnen berührten sich sanft. Sie beide genossen das Gefühl, so nahe beieinander zu sein. Keiner von beiden hatte die liebevolle Berührung eines anderen Menschen gespürt, seit ihre Mütter sie hielten, als sie Kinder waren.

Die Berührung ihrer Hand, als sich ihre Finger ineinander verschlangen, war das grӧßte Glück. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen und nichts anderes zӓhlte als das Gefühl der Asukas Berührung. Asuka hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihre himmelblauen Augen bildeten den perfekten Gegensatz zu ihren feurig roten Haaren. Sie legte ihm die andere Hand an die Seite seines Gesichtes und streichelte ihm über die Wange mit ihrem Daumen. Nach einem Augenblick bewegte sie die Hand seinen Hals entlang hinunter zu seiner Brust. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er spürte ihre Haarlocken an seinem Hals und sie kitzelten ihn leicht. Sein Herz raste, als er die Wärme ihres Kӧrpers gegen den seinen spürte.

Er wollte sie gerade umarmen, als sie ihn plӧtzlich wegschob und laut loslachte.

˶Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich einfach so mit dir weglaufen würde?˝, fragte Asuka mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und lachte nochmals.

Shinji war durcheinander. _Warum hatte Asuka so plӧtzlich ihren Ton verändert?_

Asuka: ˶Gott, du bist so jämmerlich!˝

Die Furcht ergriff Shinji, als er noch eine Sekunde danach begriff, dass sein Vertrauen missbraucht und er gerade getäuscht worden war. Shinji fühlte sich plӧtzlich wie ein Idiot, weil er ihr jemals geglaubt hatte. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Er fühlte sich kaputt und verspürte die Notwendigkeit, vor ihr zu fliehen. Er drehte sich um, schnappte seinen Rucksack und lief aus Misatos Wohnung weg.

˶Ja! Dann hau ab, du Feigling!˝, schrie ihn Asuka an.

Nachdem die Wohnungstür zuschlug, ging Asuka in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie war wieder allein und genau das wollte sie bevor er sie stӧrte, nur dieses Mal es schlechter war.

Sie legte sich aufs Bett hin. Sie verabscheute den erbӓrmlichen Feigling so viel. Aber gleichzeitig war sie lieber mit Shinji als allein zu sein. Sie genoss den Augenblick der Nӓhe, den sie teilten, und sehnte sich mehr danach. Von jemandem berührt-, gekümmert-, und geliebt-werden war wunderschӧn. Sie hasste, dass Shinji derjenige war, der das ihr gab. Dennoch tat sie eine Minute so, als ob ihre Worte und Kӧrpersprache echt wӓren. Sie wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlte. Sie wollte dringend diese Art der Zuneigung und Liebe jemandes anderen spüren.

Aber sie konnte die Gelegenheit nicht versӓumen, ihn zu verarschen….ihn zu verletzen. Sie konnte die Chance nicht verpassen, sich an ihm für die Demütigung zu rӓchen, die er ihr bereitet hatte. Sie wollte ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, ihren Stolz vernichtet zu haben. Dabei wurde ihr jedoch klar, dass sie den einzigen Menschen vertrieben hatte, der sie bedingungslos hӓtte lieben kӧnnen. Nun war sie nochmals allein und elend. Frische Trӓnen kullerten Asukas Wangen runter und erneute Gefühle des Selbsthasses überkamen sie. Asuka wünschte, Shinji wӓre geblieben und hӓtte ihre Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen lassen. Auch Asuka war durch ihre eigene Gefühle verwirrt: sie hasste ihn aber wollte, dass er bleibt. Die Tatsache, dass er zu feige war, um ihre grobe Behandlung zu widerstehen, ließ sie vor Wut schӓumen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht ins Kissen und schluchzte unkontrollierbar. Diese widerstreitenden Wünsche frustrierte sie und das Leid übermannte sie.

* * *

Shinji rannte so weit wie mӧglich, da die Züge und Busse heute Nacht nicht lӓnger in Betrieb waren. Er rannte nur etwa eine Meile, bevor er ein Hotel an einer Straßenecke fand. Er bekam das kleinstmӧgliche Zimmer mit dem geringen Betrag, den ihm sein Vater gegeben hatte.

Er fühlte sich total schrecklich. Er blӓtterte durch die Programme und fing damals an, einzudӧsen. Aber sein Schlaf war ruheloser als ruhig. Er hatte lebhafte Trӓume…oder ziemlich Albtrӓume, in denen ihn Asuka quӓlte. Sie verspottete ihn. Sie ließ ihn glauben, dass seine ganze Existenz eine Lachnummer war. Egal, was sie ihm angetan hatte, ließ es sich nicht leugnen, dass er sie noch liebte. Die Tatsache, dass er sie begehrte, beruhigte ja wohl kaum seine Nerven.

Endlich schlief er tiefer ein.

Und seine Trӓume wurden sogar seltsamer.

Er trӓumte, dass er Flüchtiger war, der wegen eines nicht genannten Verbrechens verfolgt wurde. Zunӓchst waren seine Verfolger dunkle, verschwommene Gestalten, die er nicht ausmachen konnte. Nach einer Weile wurde es klar aufgrund ihrer Stimmen und Eigenarten, dass seine Verfolger Gendo, Misato, Rei, Asuka und andere bei NERV waren. Niemand stand ihm zur Seite, er war vӧllig allein und der Rest der Welt war gegen ihn.

Das Schlimmste war, dass er sich auf niemanden anders verlassen konnte. Er dachte, dass er die Charakterstӓrke nicht hatte, um die Fassung zu bewahren und durchzuhalten. Er fürchtete, dass er jederzeit geistig zusammenbrechen würde. Er begann, an Verfolgungswahn zu leiden, weil er sich fühlte, als hӓtte er keine Verbündeten. Jeder war ein mӧglicher Feind. Je mehr Angst er hatte, desto nӓher waren seine Verfolger anscheinend. Den ganzen Traum hindurch rannte er in mehr oder weniger vollstӓndiger Dunkelheit von einem Ort zum nӓchsten.

Zu einem Zeitpunkt wurde die Angst so groß, dass sie drohte, ihn zu verschlingen. Er lief in einem anscheinend endlosen Zyklus durch die pechschwarze Dunkelheit weiter. Schließlich hatte er satt, wegzulaufen und Angst zu haben. Sogar wurde er sauer auf diejenigen, die ihn so viel leiden ließen. Er hӧrte auf, zu rennen, und drehte sich um, bereit, sich seinen Verfolgern zu stellen. Von da an war ihm egal, was ihm passierte. Nicht einer stand zu ihm und auf einer Art und Weise gab es nichts Lebenswertes. Er entschloss sich, nicht mehr vor ihnen wegzulaufen, komme was wolle. Er würde Widerstand leisten, selbst wenn es gewissen Tod bedeutete.

Er sah die verschwommenen Gestalten nӓherkommen, aber Shinji behauptete sich in seiner Stellung und zeigte eine Entschlossenheit wie nie zuvor. Er wusste, dass niemand ihm in diesem Kampf beistand und der Rest der Welt anscheinend gegen ihn stand, aber er sammelte ein bisschen Kraft wegen seines Entschlusses, sich seinen Feinden trotz der geringen Erfolgschancen gegenüberzusehen. Die verschwommenen Gestalten waren nun nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihm. Seine Furcht war so groß, dass sie fast greifbar war. Ganz gleich, wie groß sie wurde, bewahrte er Ruhe und bestand hartnӓckig darauf, sich von seiner Angst nicht beherrscht werden zu dürfen.

In der pechschwarzen Dunkelheit erblickte er dann zufӓllig die Sonne. Es war, als wӓre sie hinter einer Gewitterwolke hervorgekommen. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen unten auf der Erde und durchstachen die verschwommenen Gestalten, die auf ihn zukamen. Genau im selben Augenblick begannen die verschwommenen Gestalten zu verdunsten und sich in Luft aufzulӧsen. Und nach einem Moment waren sie weg. Kurz darauf versperrte nichts die Helligkeit der Sonnenstrahlen und die Welt um Shinji wurde von ihnen beleuchtet. Als sie sich erhellte, befand sich Shinji auf dem Gipfel eines Hügels, der unten eine schӧne Landschaft überblickte.

Er war vollkommen allein in diesem Ort. Aber im Gegensatz zur Vergangenheit war er jetzt mit der Einsamkeit ganz zufrieden. Er fürchtete nicht mehr…fürchtete nicht, allein zu sein. Er stand seiner Angst gegenüber und überwand sie. Es war fast so, als wӓre das Verbrechen, dessentwegen er verfolgt worden war, seine eigene Charakterschwӓche. Als er diese schӧne Aussicht betrachtete, erreichte er einen Geisteszustand des Gleichmutes, der sich ihm sein ganzes Leben lang entzog.

Das geistige Bild verschwand und Shinji wachte im Hotelzimmer auf. Er machte langsam die Augen auf und bemerkte die goldenen Strahlen der Morgensonne, die durch die teilweise geschlossenen Rollos ins Zimmer einfielen. Und damit keimte ein Hoffnungsschimmer in ihm auf. Mӧglicherweise würde er genug stark aus eigener Kraft.

Er packte seine Sachen ein, checkte aus dem Hotel aus und kaufte eine Zugfahrkarte aus Tokyo-3. Er saß an Bord des Zuges auf einem nach hinten gewiesenen Sitz, wӓhrend die Berge und die Landschaft schnell vorbeisausten. Als er über seine Lage nachdachte, bemerkte er Explosionen in Tokyo-3. Die Explosionen sich in die Ferne entfernten, als der Zug davonraste. Durchsagen wurden an Bord des Zuges gemacht, dass sich ein Überfall von einem Engel ereignete und jeder ruhig bleiben sollte.

Da er sich schon entschlossen hatte, für immer diesen Teil seines Lebens zurückzulassen, stand er auf und setzte sich auf einen nach vorne gewiesenen Sitz in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der zerstӧrerischen Schlacht, die sich in der Stadt hinter ihm ereignete. Stattdessen sah er nach vorne in dieselbe Richtung wie der Zug fuhr…in die Richtung einer ungewissen Zukunft. Er wusste nicht, wohin er dabei war zu fahren oder wie er aus eigener Kraft überleben würde. Aber zum ersten Mal war er sich seiner eigenen Charakterstӓrke sicher, sich mit welcher auch immer Herausforderung auseinanderzusetzen, die auftreten mag.

Aus seiner eigenen Kraft…


End file.
